


Through One Night

by bernelliz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Promises, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lover to Enemies, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Hurt, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Virginity, Love, Multi, My First AO3 Post, No Beta, Original Character(s), Pain, Praise Kink, Real Life, Realistic, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernelliz/pseuds/bernelliz
Summary: She could have sworn she definitely didn't get it wrong. But why this time she tied her eyes with her hands?While opening the doors that she didn't open, had to shatter just like that?Why can't I read love on your lips when I look into your eyes and read love?Do not take the pain of the life you live from me, do not take what has been taken too much from me ...Run back to her then to me maybe you will find the crown I left just for you.
Relationships: Bernadette V. Famous/ Asher E. Turner, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. The Crown I Held

“You know I did had a feeling that you might like me.” There was only silence. I couldn’t blink nor breath, I could have sworn my heart stopped beating as well. My body started to shake not only because of the cold, the stress was too intense for me to handle. The way words left his mouth nearly had me drop my phone, the tone was way too friendly. Like he was trying too hard to not to make me feel pathetic at least to my ears it did.

“You did know didn’t you?” My words left my mouth more venomous than I expected. I felt played, he played with me knowing that how I felt for him. He gave me hope, he gave me happiness and now he was taking it all back because of what?

For a girl who never loved him has called to know, how he was doing. And who will never love him like she could, out of blue wanted to talk to him. What kinda bullshit was that? Does he really think she can change or that they will live happily ever after?

“And you were the one who gave me the thought’s weren’t you?” Every sound was more hatred filled in them. He knew what he had done he can’t fool neither of us. Even ıf he manage to fool himself he can’t fool me.

“You were the one who made me fall, you can’t deney that you don’t feel the same way to me.” I purred to him, making sure my venom was sugary as possible. No one can play games with a person’s heart and mind. No one can act like things happened out of blue, when they are the one who done it. I heard him gulp, trying to find a reason to make me not say anything more that will ruin him.

“I wasn’t expecting you to tell this to me to be honest.” His voice got smaller. How little you have become, what worse was I knew something like this would happen. When you smiled at me, when you we got out nearly every night just two of us, when you hugged and complimented me every single day, when you pulled me into a kiss…

These were the things I wasn’t expected as well but here we are. I am trying to find the answers which you try to not to give to me. Just give me straight answer and I will be on my way. Why can’t you ever give me the answers I want to have?

“Too bad I wasn’t expected to be ignored as well but here we are.” I laughed, trying hard to not to show my pained heart. He was silence for a minute so was I, trying to accept my rejection. This was it…

I am always the unwanted one, always the second choice… Never anyones’s first choice.

“Maybe we shouldn’t see each other for a month, I still think we can be friends.” I nearly choked on my bleeding heart. Maybe I was already drowning but who knows. Red liquid pouring down to my very soul.

“Giving it a time will make-“

“No I will not be friends with you after this.” I cut his words. I could imagine his confused face through the phone.

“What do you mean? We can still be friends.” There was a hope in his words, praying for me to sill be in his life. What about my prayers?

“Friends don’t want to kiss their friends stupid faces Asher.” No reply. I wasn’t expecting one s well. My silent prayers were never answered…

They were never heard, will never be heard. My whole life I never wanted anyone like the way I wanted you yet here we are. I was so ready to make you My King but you choose to make yourself a buffoon. I am just watching you walk away with crown in my hand, and for what?

Just a dream which you never had and I will never be there.

“I told you before It’s either you’re mine or I am not in your life.” I pulled my legs closer to my body trying to make myself feel the heat which left already. I heard a tired sigh form the other line.

“I really don’t want our friendship to end just like this.” You ruined our friendship, when you gave me hope, when you wanted me more than just a friend, always blamed me for your feelings. I will not be played like this.

He was still mumbling that he will only be with Luna or ıf he want to date anyone this was not the time.

“Asher.” He stoped talking, holding his breath, fearing what I might do ıf I hear a single sound from him. “I never said anything about dating, all I wanted was to know you liked me or not I still don’t have an answer.” I heard him open his mouth I beat him to it.

“If you don’t like me you will never hear from me again I will be gone like how I entered your life.”

“Did you really had to open this conversation today?” Was my only answer, all I could do was smile at my luck.

Waiting for what Luna will want from you huh? If you could still have her or not right?

“This will be the last you will hear from me then it seems.” My words hurt me more than ıt hurt him. He will never be mine.

“It seems…” He stooped for a moment

“I kiss you.” I smiled how cruel can you get? Still saying goodbye to me like that, playing with my very soul like that?

“In another life, another day Asher.” Never giving him time to reply, I hit the off.

With that silence of the night I then realized what I had done, what I gave up to have the only one I desired. I put the crown I hold in my heart back to it’s dusted glass wall. Looking at it one last time when ıt was shining not dusted was fun while ıt was lasted. Felling the numbness again, cold stone walls were too much for me to handle once again. A Queen without her King maybe strong but that doesn’t change the fact that the throne besides her was empty. How did it come to this?

Why did she had to call him? Blur his mind with her sweet words. I knew I could never had him but I still had the chance now all I have is emptiness I had created. My eyes were still going back to my phone. Hoping that he will call and try to make me stay, what a ridicules dreams.

I had only one regret. I wish I had kissed him more that night. My hand slowly went up to my bottom lip. Playing with it as I was deep ın thoughts. Now all I had was my memories and wishes.

I reached up my phone and delayed the person who I needed at that moment.

“Violet… I need you.” That moment my tears finally fell down.


	3. A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her king has finally arrived. After all these years.

_“Where are we going?” She really wants this night to be over before it even started. Every part of her body was screaming in pain._

_She was so tired and dirty; she didn’t wanted to go out tonight , she didn’t wanted that at all! All she wanted was to shoot her friend from her house then read all the fan fiction she couldn’t read and do nothing after that and take a very long shower too. She shivered as her body met with the cold air. She loved cold air but when it is snowy not in the middle of season changes._

_Night was much more colder than what she expected. Things happened so fast that she forgot to look out from the window to check the weather.Now she is stuck with her lovely white slippers and she is so gonna freeze to death. It was not her fault that all of this happened like a chaos unleashing through hell. She had to expect her death._

_“I was thinking to go to the cafe near the mall.” Jason answered her question without even thinking a bit. It seems he already decided where the will be going before he got them._

_Oh goody this was already planed out in your head isn’t it Jason? The fact that whatever they say might not change what he has in his mind. Still he checked for her approval through the mirror, before she could consider it someone again decided for her._

_“Yes!” Jessica screamed to her ear._

_Thank you for making my life a living hell. What I needed was for you to make me deaf, please go ahead and just kill me. Tonight no one seems to care for her real opinion, or we could just say no one cares about her at all._

_The real reason she was in this situation was all because Jessica wanted to get in the famous black jeep she heard from her other friends which Jason owns. She literally begged Bernadette to saying yes to going out as soon as she saw Jason’s message on her phone._

_“Then it is decided ladies.” Jason cheered. God how could he sound this fake to her ears. If she could just jump out of the car. She checked the road to be honest, jumping doesn’t seems so bad at this point if only Jessica would let go of her arm. Tonight she was a prisoner yet she wonders why? Why tonight everything was happening so fast, why is everyone making decisions for her. Deep down she wondered, just wondered…_

_Which sins did I committed to deserve this kinda life?!_

_Once Jason parked the car, he rushed to open the door for them like a true gentleman. They walked slowly to cafe chatting lightly about how their day was like. Jason tried walked near her when he got the chance, not caring a bit about what Jessica saying about the luxury car which was parked at the entrance of the place. The waiter was very lovely to help them sit far off the corner, far away from the people. It was still crowded but it was better than nothing._

_Once the waiter seated them they all took their masks off and gazed the menus._

_“What will you be ladies be having?” One ticket to hell but it wasn’t on the menu, so I will be having nothing. Her eyes nearly popped at the price of a tea, she hates it when he brings her to expensive places._

_“We will be having latte Jason we had our tummies fulled before you texted.” Jason nodded to her then turned his gaze to her._

_She sighed and put the menu down she will not lie she was so full. Her eyes turned to Jessica and smiled “Yeah we did eat well, it will be good idea to just drink.” Jason nodded and called, she didn’t paid any attention on what he ordered for himself nor she cared about the car owner Jessica was talking about._

_Bernadette watched them as they laughed It was calming to just watch them.Jessica not screaming at her ear, Jason not doing his creepy eyes thingy. They're attentions being on each other had her saved, when they asked her a question she answered them with a smile._

_People may think of her as a mean person or sometimes a bitch but she learned the hard way that life is no fairy tale. No fairy godmother will come to her help nor a price on a white horse. She adjusted her glasses, sometimes they can feel much more than they look.It goes for both life and her glasses.She put her left hand to her mouth and put her whole face’s weight on it. She could her the mumbling of Jessica and Jason about the car and money. That irritated her like usual, she said to both of them she hates it when people talk about other peoples money._

_“Bernadette do you still talk with Aaron?” Now that got her attention. Indeed she just talked with him, such a sweet boy he is. Texted her few days ago asking how she was and If she needs anything._

_She scraped her neck slowly wondering why suddenly he asked her about it._

_“Yes we talk from time to time.” That is the only he could get from her. He snorted “What and idiot he is isn’t he?” Jessica laughed along with him. She doesn’t even know him, why are you laughing?! She wanted to scream, waiter bring their drinks. She smiled and thanked the waiter._

_“He is actually one of the nicest guys I had come across in my life.” She hummed which she knew he heard her, ıt didn’t bothered her she wanted him to hear her. She is never one to shy away from saying what’s on her mind._

_She stirred her drink, tasted the spoon testing ıf it needs more sugar or not. Her tongue screamed in disgust_

_“Jessica could you hand me the sugar?” She handed the sugar quickly as she can to talk with Jason about his vocations and places he seen. Asking him question after question, not breathing at all._

_“Oh I know!” Jessica screamed again. Bernadette darted at her friend, why is she this high? There is no reason for her to be this happy. Not that it bothered her, it just seems more forced than usually._

_“Do tell us” Jason beamed back at Jessica. She gotta ask them what both of them had before they come here, she gotta have what they had. It seems to give infinite will power to smile andbe energized._

_“Jason will it be alright if I invite a friend?” Now that got Bernadette’s attention. Her eyes turned to Jessica once again, ıf she wants someone to come that usually means one thing. Or two thing._

_Jason wore his friendly smile but Bernadette knew him better then he knew himself, his eyes started to screamed no when she asked him the question. She also knew that he didn’t wanted Jessica to be here with them as well but he didn’t wanted t ruin his reputation more in her eyes. Like last time they go out for a dinner, ıt was a disaster. In her eyes it was the second worst dinner she had in her life. Through the whole dinner he tried to trick her into saying yes to going on a vocation with him. If she didn’t saw the glint in his eyes she would have said yes, traveling with friends are her thing. It was the ‘I wanna make you scream my name whole night’ look which she was familiar with._

_No thanks to that. If she were to travel with a male friend, she had to be sure that no one will try to advantage of her. At any condition, she had to make sure that she will be safe. Jason doesn’t give her that vibe at all._

_The thought of two of them in a hotel; fucking nearly made her poor stomach throw away. Just the thought of it was enough to make her go to the hospital, thank god ıt won’t be happening ever. He was a good kid but, there is always a but with him in her mind. If she didn’t gotten that energy she would have fallen in love with him? No she would have not the._

_When they go out to have dinner she doesn’t feel like herself, she doesn’t want to talk, laugh, smile… She just wants to run away and If anyone asks her ‘did he do something to make you feel like this?’ Her answer will be a no but._

_She sighed deeply, she was very tired her life wasn’t going as how she wanted it to go. She can’t travel because of the pandemic, she finally stoped talking with her dad, university will start soon. All she wants to run away from her responsibilities, all of this ridicules time they are in._

_“Do you remember Asher?”_

_Her mind gone blank for a second._

_Bernadette’s memories wentto the talks they had few months ago. Jessica couldn’t stop talking about how ‘Chubby Asher’ turned into a hot mess. Jessica talked about how much he changed none stop for an week or two, then she stopped.._

_“Yes we used to talk back in the high school.” Jason’s face changed a second, he really didn’t wanted another male in his territory. Oh this will be interesting to watch, she knows that once Jessica wants something she will be savage but not in a good way._

_“Should I invite him?”_

_Jason smiled even more “Yeah it will be fun”_

_“Perfect wait let me call him.” Please get this over with._

_Jessica called him, putting the phone to her ear which was enough for Bernadette to hear the talk._

_“Yes Jessica.” A tired voice answered, he will defiantly say no to her was the first think come to her mind as she heard his tone. She sighed deeply and got comfortable on her seat, Jason’ eyes were watching every move she was making. Deep down she prayed that Asher will say yes to Jessica’s offer to hang out with them._

_“Asher, I am with Jason and Bernadette, you know last time we talked you said you wanted to hang out with all of us.”_

_“Look Jessica I did wanted to hang out and I do want to come you see I am with my other friends.” Sigh_

_“Oh come on Asher we are all together ıt will be much more fun ıf-“_

_“Jessica I would have loved to come but you see I can’t.” Asher cut her words his tone was_

_Bernadette know that voice and sentences very well those were the same things she used on Jessica when she didn’t wanted to go out with her._

_Deep down she was curious, Jessica talked so much about him. How tall he become, that he had muscles which will make Apollo jealous, how dreamy his forest green eyes. At one point she thought Jessica was in love until she stoped._

_In the background she could hear her still tying to make him say yes._

_“Jessica ıf he doesn’t want to come, he won’t come.” Jessicas eyes turned to hers._

_“But he is already out so all he ha-“ “Is that Bernadette?” She heard Ashers voice._

_“Oh yeah It was her look Asher you have to come-“_

_“Jessica give me the phone.” That night, for the first time she used her authority voice on Jessica. She froze her voice was stuck in her throat as she handed the phone to her._

_“We are still here so-“ he was still going on why he could not come. If she had to hang out with these two he also had to come._

_“Asher.” She heard his breath stuck and silence._

_“Bernadette.” His voice ringed making her forget that it was her name. His voice was…_

_It was so…_

_“You are coming and that is final Asher.”_

_She doesn’t know why but she could feel it, deep in her bones. When she said those words something changed, you may say ‘ıt is probably the wind’ and she would answer ‘ no ıt was not’ she knew._

_She just knew._

_“Yes Bernadette” She could feel his smile through the phone. It was very weird but she could feel it. For the first time during that night she smiled, she doesn’t know why but she felt like it. She was feeling calm, felt like she was in her home safe._

_“Good Jessica will send you where we are then?” “Wait!” He cut me once again._

_“Yes?” She heard him swallow and “Does your home have a gazebo?”_

_A gazebo?_

_“Yes my house have a gazebo why?”_

_“So we can all hang out there duh.” He chuckled lightly._

_“I don’t think they will want to go there Asher, Jessica got tired of my home.”_

_“Booo her.” I choked, their eyes turned on me. I could feel their questioning gazes which I choose to ignore them._

_“First you come here then we can go to my home sounds right?” Silence_

_“You got yourself a deal then mister.”_

_“It seems I did my lady.” He agreed. I gave the phone back to Jessica which she took it with a happiest smile I saw._

_“Text him where we are right now Jessica.”_

_“Already on it!” She chipped._

_With that I turned back to my beloved latte and take a big sip. My eyes met with not very happy Jason, his brows were nearly touching, his body langue was so closed that devil would run back to hell._

_“How does Asher know your home?” Bernadette’s brows raised with the shock of the question.Asking her that question with that tone. Like she cheated on him with the all male population on this planet. Jessica’s eyes widen by the accusation now he will know what it means to have Jessica mad._

_“Asher knows her house?!” She roared out of shock._

_What?!_

_Jessica’s eyes turned to Bernadette’s with fire in them, in the corner of her eyes she saw that her hands started to shake._

_“It seems he knows her home and more by the way talked, said much more than we both know apparently.”_

_Hold on a minute! Bernadette’s eyes turned from Jason to Jessica as they kept on asking and kept charging at her with no evidence._

_“Asher doesn’t know my home!” With a roar she cut them both with a scowl. They both can be overly dramatic but tonight both of them are really ready to cross some lines which non can come back from._

_Tension cut as Jessica’s phone rang, she took the call. Bernadette finished her latte, lowly licking her lips. In the corner of her eyes she see Jason doing the same thing without realizing which made her chuckle. Jessica get up_

_“I am getting him, he is at the corner.”_

_“Be careful dear.” Bernadette joked lightly which Jessica returned her gesture_

_“Will do mom!” She danced out of the cafe._

_It was just two of them now. “So you didn’t seen him for?” Asked Jason, trying his last luck for the rest of his life. Bernadette let out a defeated sigh and answered “Three years.”_

_“Before I changed my high school I guess.” She continued. It was a long time ago which she doesn’t even remember when to be honest. It had to be three years. All she remember was a little boy, near her height; chubby cheeks, cute smile, some freckles and his intelligence._

_They talked from time to time he was always nice to her. That must be because they were the outcast’s because of their appearance. Thinking about those days always bleeds her wounded heart._

_“Here we are!” Jessica’s voice got her out of her thoughts to see him. Coming calmly behind her, he really did but up a lot of height._

_He pulled another chair to the farther side of the table and rushed to the restroom without giving them a hello._

_“Why did he rushed to the restroom?” Bernadette couldn’t help but ask._

_“Oh he is very scared to get the disease.” Jessica answered her as she sat down next to her._

_Asher come back from the restroom second later, just Bernadette was about to say hello Jessica hold her waist to get her up_

_“We gotta use restroom as well.” Jessica run towards restroom with a very confused Bernadette. She locked the door behind them, and turned towards the poor girl who had no idea what was going on._

_“Did you see how tall he got?!” Jessica shouted at her face, Bernadette barked out as she went to the sink._

_“He got muscled and his eyes! Bernadette his eyes!” Jessica kept on adding things to her list while her friend washed her hands silently._

_“Do you think he ever had sex?” Jessica’s question made her joke on the air. Bernadette glanced at her friend through mirror_

_“Excuse me?” Jessica giggled at her own question and asked again._

_“Jessica he is a full grown up with needs you can’t wonder things like that.”_

_“But did he ever?” Bernadette shut the sink of_

_“For the gods sake Jessica of course he must have had sex!”Jessica whined._

_“Even ıf he did he probably did it with a blonde.” Jessica whined as she touched her black hair. Bernadette touched the side of her head to less the pain she started to have with this ridicules questions she was getting about another person’s private life. How could she expect him to virgin? He did seem like he has a good body, she could’t be able to see his face to her guess which was good too._

_So why wander?_

_“How do you know that?” Bernadette wondered_

_“Oh he said that he wanted to go to Russia that’s how I know.” You know his taste by just that fact? Bernadette growled to herself and head back to the table with Jessica on her tail._

_“So how are things with Jason?”_

_“With Jason?” Bernadette asked, rising one brow up._

_“The way he looked at you made me thing of some things you know.”Jessica nagged_

_“There can be nothing between more than a friendship between Jason and I Jessica so stop giving me that stupid grin.” She walked faster to their table, not wanting to continue this ridicules conversation they were having any longer. She know where this will go and she didn’t wanted that to go there. The conversation and her relationship with Jason._

_“But he likes you I could see in his eyes!” Are you sure that is the love you are seeing there cause I am only seeing an animalistic lust._

_“Whatever you want to believe Jessica.”_

_“I mean it Bernadette, you should give him a chance to prove himself.” Jessica added without really listening to her._

_“I will not and this subject will be never to opened again you understand?” Bernadette glanced to her friend with a firm look. Jessica shut her mouth and nodded._

_Once they reached their table Jason was talking to Asher some stuff which seems to be boring the other boy. Asher get up from his seat to give them the space to sit down on their seats._

_“Bernadette you lost a weight.” Was the first thing Asher stated when his eyes landed on Bernadette. Slowly admiring the girl before his eyes. Taking in everything he missed through the lost years._

_“Oh I did, didn’t I.” Bernadette slowly wiggled her body with a laugh which Asher returned it gladly. His eyes never once left the girl for a second._

_“Yeah you sure did changed.” He acknowledged the fact._

_“So did you girls had your gossips done?” Jason asked with a hint of smile blooming on his face._

_No we did not. Bernadette wanted to say so badly yet she decided she doesn’t have the power to say anything more that night._

_Jessica snigger._

_“ Bernadette.” Asher’s voice caught her full attention, he smiled gently. At least someone she hadn't seen in a long time, sure wouldn't sink her nerves like the the others. She only hoped._

_“Yes?” She smiled her handplayed with the end of her jacket, I felt my cheeks begin to darken slightly. The weather was quite cold, she swallowed, the dryness of her throat was such that it nearly made her say‘I want a water'._

_"What did you do since we last met?" His eyes glowed as he asked this. She could swore ıt was not of light, or was ıt?_

_“Things, you know." one eyebrow raised, he wanted her to continue._

_"I entered college, I had to deal with stupid people. I traveled, had fun. I continued to do my classic things that you can understand.”_

_He laughed and said, "So you just kept traveling?"_

_"Exactly, but don't ask for details." She winked and gave another laugh._

_She and Asher did not realize there was an issue the others noticed. An invisible shot in the conversation, the songs heard in their eyes in both._

_A song of bodies and minds, two beings trying to influence each other._

_A dance that begins the moment they hear each other's voices.Jessica and Jason's eyes met, they had to do something.They both forgot about them and were having fun with each other. It was as if they were speaking in a language they could not understand._

_"I would cheat from you." Asher's voice shook the table, not because of his tone. Out of the admiration that can be heard in every word that comes out of his mouth._

_Bernadette chuckled, "Believe it, we weren't much different." Asher leaned against the table, put his hands under his chin and watched the young girl._

_"I would copy from the Math." continued Bernadette._

_"I would copy from the Spanish." Bernadette's hand went to her mouth, a mock shock appeared in her face._

_"I never knew." They looked at each other's faces and little laughter broke out again._

_While chatting in their own worlds, they didn't even notice the other two young people commenting on their speech. Only each other's voices could be heard in their ears, but they weren't even aware of it._

_They were in such a way that two friends, who had not met for years, could not. Their comfort while talking, their contamination seemed as if they were together yesterday and continue today. They were sure that if there weren't any others among them, they would mess with each other like kindergarten kids._

_"You were the queen of Spanish, I was the king of Mathematics." He grinned, his eyes hadn't left Bernadette since he had come to the table._

_"Of course!" she approved_

_"Every queen needs a king." Asher nodded at what she said._

_"So I had to come as soon as my queen called me." He gave a dramatic salute to Bernadette._

_Bernadette scanned him with her eyes, not feeling pressured for the first time tonight. It was the first time she felt like herself with someone. She realized that she didn't want the evening to end, not because of Jason or Jessica, but because of this young man sitting across from her._

_She was comfortable, there was someone who she didn't need to act for a few minutes. She smiled._

_"Of course my king will come when I call.” She prayed that this evening would not end. And she didn't know that the evening was just beginning._

_Her king had come to sweep the queen off her feet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. My finals were killing me but here we are! Still alive!  
> Next chapter won't take too long to finish. If I did any grammar mistake please say so I can change it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who decided to read the story. Actually, this is not a story, I started writing because I felt the need to cast what I had experienced the previous night. Or I wanted to tell you how I made my life stupid in three months. If I have any mistakes tell me and I will make it right.


End file.
